Question: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $4^n$. $\dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-8}}=$
Explanation: Recall that $\dfrac{x^n}{x^m}=x^{n-m}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-8}} &= 4^{11-(-8)} \\\\ &= 4^{19} \end{aligned}$